Time Lord's Symphony
by AndreaTheTimeLady
Summary: El octavo Doctor aterriza en la Nueva York del 2000 siendo azotada por un terrible invierno, pero ni el frío ni el estar lejos de Gallifrey le impiden ayudar a una violinista callejera que conoce allí. ¿El señor del tiempo descubrirá la poderosa conexión que hay entre las personas y la música, o solo querrá clases de violín?


Time Lord's Symphony

Capítulo I – Madeleine Grey

Suaves copos de nieve caían sobre las fachadas de las calles vacías y algo grises de la ciudad de Nueva York, que en plena noche de invierno era más lúgubre y más ruidoso de lo que solía ser. Los copos que no caían sobre los techos o sobre las luces de neón de Time's Square, caían al suelo, donde se fundían con el resto de la nieve, algo mugrienta y desabrida. En uno de los callejones, el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte, y la basura del lugar se desplazaba a otros lugares por la potencia de lo que parecía al principio, era un tornado. Pero un sonido de frenos hizo eco en todo el lugar, y una luz brilló por todo el callejón, pudo haber espantado a cualquiera que hubiera estado allí, por suerte no había nadie; en medio del estridente ruido y la luz, una caseta azul de policía se materializó, traída como por arte de magia. Luego que la cabina apareciera por completo, la luz y el ruido cesaron.

- Gallifrey, aquí esto… ¡Esto no es Gallifrey! – Un hombre alto, de cabello corto marrón y ojos verdes claros se siente sorprendido ante su paisaje. - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Le pregunta a la cabina, como si esperara una respuesta de ella.

- Bueno, supongo que esto es la tierra, por su arquitectura gris y cuadrada. Más vale salir a ver dónde estoy… -

Salió del callejón, y pronto se dio cuenta que hacía frío. Metió sus manos en su chaqueta de color azul oscuro y miraba curioso a su alrededor, pero sintió algo en sus bolsillos, y sacó una especie de lapicero largo y metálico.

- Había olvidado que mi destornillador sónico estaba en mi chaqueta, estaba buscándolo como loco… - Se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a guardar su instrumento y caminando hacia alguna dirección vaga de la gran manzana. Observaba las luces, la nieve y las fachadas alumbradas de la calle, sintiendo que era algo que ya había visto antes. Andaba a paso firme, notando las caras de las personas con las que se cruzaba, notando sus emociones a través de sus expresiones faciales, unos eran de alegría, otros de tristeza, algunos de preocupación.

- Humanos – Pensó entre dientes, sintiéndose algo incómodo en el espacio que compartía con ellos. – En Gallifrey siempre son expresiones neutrales, para evitar demostrar algún sentimiento, es algo tétrico…

Luego, llegó a una especie de avenida estridente e iluminada, donde al parecer había muchos restaurantes y bares, ya que era concurrida por la gente y la calle estaba llena de autos estacionados. El no-tan-aparente hombre seguía curioso, ya que al parecer no hallaba nada que le ubicara en donde estaba… Hasta que sin fijarse, se estrelló contra un poste.

- ¿Pero qué…?- Exclamó gruñendo cuando sintió el golpe en su cara, haciendo una mueca. Luego miró a la punta de este, viendo que sostenía dos flechas de color verde apuntando a dos direcciones diferentes, una decía "Wall Street" y otra decía "Broadway".

- ¿Broadway? ¿Esto es Nueva York? ¿Por qué la TARDIS me trajo a Nueva York? – Exclamó el sujeto, un poco molesto. Estaba a punto de desenvainar su destornillador sónico contra el poste cuando una dulce voz femenina rompe su momento violento.

-¿Está usted bien?

- ¿Eh?

Una joven chica, no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, de cabello negro ébano largo, le llegaba hasta la cadera; de piel clara y ojos entre marrones y un inusual púrpura le miraban, un poco extrañada. Traía un traje formal de saco y falda grises, medias negras y tacones, en contraste con su piel algo pálida por el frío. Él se queda observándola, con su herramienta brillante en su mano.

- ¿Señor, se encuentra bien? – Volvió ella a preguntarle.

- Eh… Sí, lo estoy, solo fue un simple choque con este poste – Respondió él, guardando su destornillador en su maletín que cargaba consigo.

- Muy bien, tenga cuidado, la nieve aquí en Nueva York es resbaladiza y uno puede lastimarse. En fin, que pase buena noche. – La señorita se alejó con una sonrisa, recogiendo lo que parecía una maleta con una forma extraña y caminando hacia una de las calles concurridas.

El sujeto se queda atónito. Ella era una señorita muy llamativa, se notaba que moría de frío por su lenguaje corporal y se había comportado muy bien con él. ¿Quién era y a dónde iba? Debía descubrirlo. La siguió entre la gente, que caminaba muy aprisa, siguiéndole los pasos. Había pasado dos o tres calles, cuando al parecer no pudo seguir su rastro. Miró por todos lados, era relativamente fácil encontrarla, pero… ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

Cruzó una avenida más hasta llegar a una especie de teatro, donde brillaban luces por montón y colgaban anuncios con artistas muy reconocidos, no parecía que ella fuese a estar en este lugar, pero lo confirmó casi de inmediato cuando la vio entrar a una puertecilla especial. Su curiosidad lo impulsó a seguirla, cuando fue detenido por un hombre fornido, de piel morena y aire rudo.

- Lo siento, solo entra el personal del teatro Night O'sphere, si quiere entrar a ver la función, debe ir a la entrada principal y conseguir su entrada.

El hombre dueño de la cabina azul, que no era en sí un hombre, sino una especie de alienígena Time Lord (Señor del tiempo) que se presenta como el Doctor, no refutó al guardia; dio media vuelta y fue a la entrada del teatro Night O'sphere, que relucía con su letrero. Pensó en irse de vuelta a su TARDIS y volver a su casa, pero las ganas de conocer a la misteriosa muchacha de cabello negro y ojos violeta le ganaron, y consiguió su entrada para ver la presentación de esa noche.

Entró y notó que el escenario era bastante pequeño para ser un teatro, más bien era un cabaret. Pero había unas pocas personas; pudo notarlo a pesar de la pobre iluminación que había en la parte del público, en contraste con las vividas luces del escenario principal. Se sentó en una mesa de madera redonda, que tenía de centro una vela encendida y algunas flores muertas.

- ¿Qué desea señor? – Una rubia de abundante melena le sonreía al Doctor, con un lapicero en su oreja y una libretita, esperando una orden.

- Eh, yo solo quiero un vaso de agua, por favor… O, no… ¿Tiene té? – Preguntó él, en un fuerte acento británico.

- ¿Té? – La mesera rio unos segundos – No señor, aquí no servimos té. Puedo ofrecerle un vino, o una cerveza, o un…

- Por favor, quiero un té. Le pagaré lo que sea.

- ¿Lo que sea? – La chica rubia dudaba del extraño comensal. En eso, el Doctor saca un billete de veinte dólares, lo cual hizo que la chica abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos.

- Le traeré su té en minutos. – Sólo dijo ella, tomando el billete y alejándose tan rápido como sus zapatos altos le permitían. El Doctor se relajó en su silla, empezando a impacientarse ante la tardanza del acto. Habían pasado cinco minutos cuando la luz central se encendió, y el presentador de los eventos apareció con su micrófono.

- Buenas noches, señoras y señores, bienvenidos a Night O'sphere, en esta bella noche de hoy les traemos a una gran soprano que hizo parte de la orquesta sinfónica de Nueva York, que sin duda los cautivará con su voz y su melodiosa presencia… Sin más preámbulos, con ustedes, Violette Harwick y su violinista, Madeleine Grey.

Los telones se abrieron paso para revelar a dos jóvenes, una de ellas muy elegante con un vestido de seda azul claro que le llegaba a los tobillos, y su cabello que era rojo, iba recogido en una coleta. A su lado estaba la muchacha de cabello negro que el Doctor se había encontrado antes. Ella tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete que había en el escenario y sacó su instrumento de su maleta; era un bellísimo violín. El Doctor se acercó a su mesa y puso las manos sobre ella, esperando ver el acto.

Madeleine afinó su instrumento y empezó a tocar. Suaves y melancólicas notas salían del viejo violín, haciendo el ambiente sórdido; Violette, esperando una nota en especial, hizo su entrada. La voz de la pelirroja soprano y las melodías de la violinista se mezclaban en perfecta sincronía, parecía algo mágico. El público quedaba extasiado con el espectáculo que las dos jóvenes hacían, Violette llegando a notas altas en su voz y Madeleine poniéndose a prueba a ella misma siguiendo la música de su instrumento. En la parte cumbre, en la que la soprano llegaba a su nota más aguda, el violín de Madeleine no aguantó la presión y una de sus cuerdas se revienta, desafinando la canción y desconcentrando a Violette. El público ahoga un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¡Madeleine! ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Gruñe la pelirroja, bastante molesta.

- Mi violín… una de sus cuerdas se ha roto… - la tristeza de la violinista se notó en su voz.

- ¡Eres una inútil! Siempre echando a perder las pocas presentaciones que tenemos. Eres la peor. – A Violette no le importaba tener el público detrás de ella, si pudiera matado a Madeleine ahí mismo, en el escenario, lo hubiera hecho con sus propias manos.

- Lo siento Violette, debí haber comprado cuerdas nuevas… - La chica del cabello negro aguantaba su frustración, recogiendo su violín y sin mirar a su compañera. – Yo prometo comprar unas nuevas para la siguiente ocasión…

- No, ya no comprarás cuerdas nuevas para el violín porque ya no eres mi violinista. ¡Estás fuera, Madeleine! - La voz de Violette despidiendo a su violinista se escuchó en todo el teatro. Los asistentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la severidad de la soprano. Madeleine solo pudo bajar su cabeza, recoger sus cosas y salir del escenario derrotada. Violette miró a su ex compañera salir por la puerta de atrás del cabaret y luego volvió a ver al público que la observaba estupefacta.

- ¿Qué? Era lo más justo. ¿Aquí hay pistas de ópera? Voy a continuar mi presentación con o sin violinista. – La pelirroja exclamó, aún molesta.

El Doctor, que contempló toda la escena, salió cuando Madeleine abandonó el escenario. Debía ayudarla, era una pobre chica que acaban de despedir frente a veinte personas. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido como un insecto. Se levantó de su mesa y fue directo a la salida.

- Señor… Su té… ¿no lo tomará? – La mesera rubia se interpuso en su camino, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una bandeja con el té.

- Eh, no, voy de salida, tómelo usted. – El, muy amablemente se corrió de donde estaba y emprendió su salida del lugar. En cuanto salió del teatro, el frío de nuevo se sintió en su cuerpo; pero lo que más le preocupaba es encontrar a Madeleine y ayudarla. Miró por ambas direcciones, buscando pistas de cómo hallarla. Tomó el camino que su intuición de señor del tiempo le indicaba y corrió por (la aún concurrida a estas horas de la noche) calle.

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Hace mucho quería escribir una historia del octavo Doctor y con esta doy inicio a una historia llena de música y misterios. Por cierto, el octavo ya no tiene su cabello largo, dado a que me gusta más la imagen que tiene en los audiolibros que en la película donde actúa.**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos veremos pronto en un nuevo capítulo.**


End file.
